A Shocking Day
Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are sitting, watching TV. "Ferb, I'm bored. And I don't want to be bored. I wish it would stop raining". Ferb changed the channel. "SpongeBill. Boring. Scooby-Roo. Nahh. Suite Life of Mack and Rory. Nah---". Phineas stopped Ferb. "I know what we're doing today!". Meanwhile, Perry was sick in bed. The computer turned on in Phineas's room. "Agent P, what are you doing?", Monagram's voice boomed out of the speakers. "Brrrrrrrrrrr". Perry's only reply. Monagram said that they would have to find a replacement. "Carl, get my pants. I'm going to the Doof's house". "Okedoke, sir". "Carl, don't do that". "Yes sir". Phineas and Ferb were almost done with their TV teleporter. "We're done". They climbed in. "ZRRRRRRR". The teleporter started shaking. "First stop: The Quite Strange Step-Parents. It's a show about eleves who live with a sad little 10-year old. Then Toddler Radioactive Samurai Bunnies. Then Dorthy the Searcher and Witches of Marvelie Place. Aleix Texas. The Bellabubies. Plenias and Fern". "Phineas, that's too many shows for the little teleporter". "Oh no". The teleporter starts shaking again.......... At this time, Monagram is at Doofensmirtz house. "Francis, is that you. Where's Perry". "Off Sick". "Well go away". "Okay". Monagram trudges down the hill. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Phineas and Ferb are screaming. The teleporter lands in the living room. "We're okay. We did it" Ferb shouts. "Phineas, Ferb is that you". "Yeah, Mom". "Whatch'a Doing?". "Just watching TV". 'Part 2' Part 2 continues from Part 1: Isabella walks in, dressed as Minnie Mouse. "Isabella, what the....?", Phineas blurted out. Ferb stared down at his feet. "What's the mouse outfit for?", Phineas continued, "I think it's cute....". Isabella faints in Ferb's arms. "FERB, SHE'S MINE". Everyone in the house hears this. "Phineas, what did you just say", said an awkwerd Isabella. "Oh, Nothing". Both of them blush. "Ferb, I think I know what we should do now". The Black-and-White inator. That's what Phineas came up with. "What does the inator suffix do?", Isabella questions. "I dunno. You see, Isabella the mouse, this machine will transport us into a black and white cartoon. I will be Mickey Mouse, Ferb will be Donald Duck and you, the adorable Isabella, will be Minnie, my love-intrest". Isabella blushes again. Meanwhile, Candace talks to Stacy on the phone, like normal. "Why arn't you trying to bust your brothers?", Stacy says on the other line. "Oh, it's a rainy day, they can't be doing much". "But they could be doing something evil". "''What Stacy, you think my brothers are evil?". ''"Well, yeah....". ''Candace was shocked; she never thought that her brothers were evil. She loved them; but she just didn't like their inventions. I thought Stacy had fun with them, but I guess it was just a show for me. The phone dropped out of Candace's hand as she rushed to the living room. She wanted to tell her brothers that she loved them. But all Candace could see was a black box. "Phineas, Ferb, Izzy", Candace called out their names. "Mom, where are Phineas and Ferb?". Candace got no response. ''She must have went shopping with Phineas. ''But something was strange about this box. "Hmmm, a button", Candace saw the big red button on the box. Candace decided to push it.... She awoke in the dead silence. This world was much quiter. She couldn't understand it. Nothing was the same. 'The author, ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 00:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC), will be completing this story. Please do not edit!' Songs ''In the TV (also lists "So You Think You Can Sing, plus all of the preivous parodies). Agent M ''(About Monagram, sung to theme of the Perry the Platypus Theme). ''Plenias and Fern ''(Small portion of Phineas and Ferb theme with the worlds Plenias and Fern repeated) ''It's Raining Black'n'White Trivia *Candace, Isabella, and other regulars do not appear in part 1. *This episode is full of parodies. These include: SpongeBill, Scooby-Roo, Suite Life of Mack and Rory, The Quite Strange Step-Parents, Toddler Radioactive Samurai Bunnies, Dorthy the Searcher, Witches of Marvelie Place, Aleix Texas, The Bellabubies, Plenias and Fern are parodies of SpongeBob, Scooby-Doo, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Fairly Oddparents, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dora the Explorer, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hananh Montana, the Telletubies '''and Phineas and Ferb '''themselves! *Phinelle and Ferbette make cameos in the song "In the TV". *This is the second episode to use an anime style (Not counting "Out of Toon"). *The Speical Ending features live people dressed as Phineas and Ferb dancing to Gitchee Gitchee Goo, and Ashley Tisdale screaming "Disney, Phineas and Ferb are real people". In newer airings, this is replaced by a repeat of "In the TV". Also, the British airing includes a clip of Githcee Gitchee Goo, and Canadien airings include the theme song in French. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie